Survivors: Missing Scene
by Supergirl-HC
Summary: What happened after Alex and Maggie were attacked by Roulette's men.


This is the missing season from Survivors when Alex and Maggie are attacked while apprehending Bravack.

"Damnit." Alex hissed as she reached for Maggie's neck to check for a pulse which she found but could tell there was a bit of a dysrhythmia to it. "Maggie, come on wakey wakey." Alex patted her cheek trying to get her to respond.

A small moan escaped Maggie's lips and the darkness that had enveloped her started to lift. Her body felt like tight as every muscle was tense. "Al..ex."

"Hey Maggie, come on you have to get up we need to get you to the DEO." Alex ordered.

"No...I'mmm….fiiiine." Maggie stuttered out. She still had little control over own muscles.

"Maggie I don't know what the heck kinda taser that was but it was a hell of a jolt. Your pulse is a bit erratic and you were unconscious. You need to be checked out by a doctor." Alex insisted.

"You're...a….doctor."

"Oh my God you are incorrigible. Fine come on let's get you up." Alex reached arm under Maggie's shoulders and helped her into a sitting position.

"Thank you." Maggie's eyes locking on Alex's eyes.

Why did Alex's heart have to flutter every time she looked into those deep brown eyes? "Come on on three." Alex changed position to help Maggie to a standing position.

"Ah!" Maggie cried out as Alex brushed against her side.

"What, what is it?" Alex scanned her looking for obvious signs of injury.

"My side." Maggie grimaced as she reached for her side.

"Let me see." Alex demanded as she pulled up Maggie's shirt on the right side to reveal an angry inch wide burn mark. "What the hell kinda taser was that?" Alex question and she gently prodded the area around the taser mark.

"Hey!" Maggie hissed as Alex hit a tender spot.

"Ok, come on let's get you out of here and get you fixed up."

"K." Maggie breathed out as Alex helped get her to her feet.

"You good?" Alex questioned as she paused once Maggie was fully standing but swaying slightly.

"Yeah." Maggie took a deep breath. "Just a little dizzy and nauseous."

Alex wrapped Maggie's arm around her shoulders to give her a little support. "Just over there." Alex pointed her head to the left. "Just don't puke on me Maggie!" Alex teased.

The two ladies made their way to the car and Alex helped Maggie get into the passenger side.

About 15 minutes later Alex was helping Maggie in to her apartment and leading her to the couch. "OK, Sawyer down you go." Alex gently guided her down on the couch.

"Nice place Danvers." Maggie grunted as she tried to shrug her jacket off.

"Here let me help you." Alex sat in front of the Maggie on the coffee table and helped with the jacket tossing it to the other end of the couch. Alex then grabbed Maggie's hand in hers and then placing two fingers to her wrist checking her pulse.

"So Doc am I going to live?" Maggie smirked.

"I really wish you would have let me take you to the DEO so we could have had a ECG to make sure your heart is OK." Alex countered.

"Danvers..I….I…" Maggie suddenly felt the room start to spin and her stomach started to flip. Alex realized what was happening and raced quickly into the kitchen and grabbed the trash can from beside the island counter. She was able to get it under Maggie just as she started to heave the contents of her stomach. Alex was beside Maggie gently rubbing her back as she was bent over with her head between her knees retching.

"It's OK Maggie, get it out. It's normal after getting tased." Alex rub circles on Maggie's back.

The retching subsided and Maggie slow moved back into a sitting position, "Seriously next time you get tased." Maggie smirked as she wiped her mouth with the back of hand.

"Deal." Alex smiled. "Here just lay back and I will grab a few things and be right back." Alex got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water bringing to back to Maggie then heading off to the bathroom. She soon merged with a first aid kit and a wash cloth and sat next to the right of Maggie on the couch. "Uh this would be easier if we could get shirt off so I can bandage the burn."

"Oh yeah, sure." Maggie sat forward on the couch and tried to pull her arm through the sleeve but her breath hitched as a shot of pain radiated from the burn. "A little help, Danvers."

"Oh yeah of course sorry." Alex gently reached over and helped Maggie get her arm out of the sleeve and then helped guide it gingerly over her head. Alex could feel her own heart rate increase as she looked upon Maggie who now sat on her couch in her black bra.

"Danvers?"

"Oh sorry, I ah, just that burn, yikes, quite the heavy duty taser they had." Alex quickly tried to cover.

"You ain't kidding. That was not standard police issue."

Alex opened the first aid kit and pulled out a burn pad trying to open it but her fingers were shaking slightly.

"You sure you're OK, Danvers?" Maggie asked noticing the shaking fingers.

"Me? Yeah I'm good just the adrenaline wearing off, you know how it is." Damnit Alex pull yourself together she thought to herself as she was finally able to get the pad open and reached over and gently placed it over the burn marks. "There that should help."

A slightly hiss escaped Maggie's lips as the coolest of the pad caught her off guard.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, it feels good just cold." Maggie smiled as Alex gently ensured the edges of the pad were secured along Maggie's soft olive unblemished skin. Alex snap out of it!

"OK, that should help, just leave it on for a couple days and then you should be good to go." Alex smiled quickly picking up the garbage and putting some distance between her and Maggie in an attempt to regain some control over wandering emotions.

"Thanks, Danvers." Maggie smiled as she reached over grabbing her shirt and gingerly putting it back on.

"I think you should stay here for the night." It came out before Alex even realized that she said it. "I..I mean I think it best if someone is with you overnight...it's just with your heart and stuff."

"Really Danvers I'm OK. I feel way better now." Maggie replied getting up off the couch and approaching Alex. "Thank you for patching me up."

"Yeah no problem."

"Next round of beers is on me OK?"

"It's a date...I mean yeah for sure beers on you." Oh lord Alex could you stick your foot any further in your mouth she thought.

Maggie just chuckled as Alex quickly turned to the door and opened it. "Thanks again, Alex."

Alex, she called me Alex, not Danvers but Alex. There was not hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Night Maggie."

"Night Alex." With that Alex closed the door and turned and slide down the door to the floor pulling her knees into her chest. "What the hell?" She questioned herself out loud.

The End


End file.
